hellokittyonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Eveaustria/Hackl ins Kreuz
Ein "Hackl ins Kreuz" werfen ist auf gut Wienerisch gesagt "backstabbing". Also jemanden "von hinten" attackieren - besonders, nachdem sich dieser schon in Sicherheit wähnt oder sich gerade zurückzieht. Ungefähr so fühle ich mich jetzt, nachdem ich den Signatur-Beitrag von dem hier im Blog schon ausführlich besprochenen schwierig zu handhabenden Amerikaner im offiziellen HKO-Forum lesen mußte... Nachdem der letzte schriftliche Dialog mit dem zuletzt noch ergeben hatte, daß der Mann vom "offiziellen" HKO-Wiki Einträge hier herüberkopieren wollte, hörte ich erstmal sehr, sehr lang nichts mehr von ihm. Zuletzt hatte ich mit ihm ja noch "ausgehandelt", daß er diese Einträge nur zusätzlich zu den schon hier bestehenden Artikeln anfügen sollte, anstatt diese (wie er ja schon begonnen hatte) zu löschen und stattdessen eine "Kopie" des offiziellen Wikis aus dieser HKO-Wikia hier zu machen... Außerdem wollte der Amerikaner doch noch von mir zum Bürokrat ernannt werden - nicht etwa "nur" ein "kleiner" Admin, aber nicht doch...' Selbstverständlich wollte er gleich "volle Rechte" - und zwar solche, die auch inkludieren, daß er mich jederzeit als Admin "absetzen" könne', wenn es ihm paßt. Viel zu diplomatisch und unverdient freundlich erklärte ich ihm, daß wir über Rechtevergaben später reden können, nachdem er Dinge zur Wikia hinzugefügt hätte, wie er es angekündigt hätte, und wir dann sehen würden, wie es weitergeht. Zudem bat ich ihn außerdem ja noch darum, Ly (Lyssariia) zu fragen, ob es für sie in Ordnung ist, wenn er ihre Texte aus der offiziellen HKO-Wiki wie schon begonnen hierher kopiert. '''Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob er sie kontaktiert hat; falls ja, dann jedenfalls nicht öffentlich sichtbar. Der Mann hat seither allerdings keinen einzigen Artikel mehr ergänzt - möglicherweise hat sich Ly ja mit seinem "Klau" ihrer Einträge nicht einverstanden gezeigt? Das einzige, was er inzwischen verändert hat, war, '''zwei meiner (!) Diskussions-Beiträge auf seiner Seite "User-Talk" zu löschen. Und zwar solche, die unserer beiden Differenzen herausstrichen: 1. : I wanted to thank you again for adding so much information about the quests in HKO! Especially about the newer ones ;) But sorry, I cannot agree to let you change this wiki into just a COPY of another HKO-Wiki on the net. 18:19, March 14, 2012 (UTC) 2. Oh, and another thing: if you keep on kicking out all the pictures that I have added I will have to block you. I will not support your neglecting of my work and changing it all to what that other people have created for another wiki. 18:29, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Der erste Eintrag inkludierte sogar noch ein nettes Dankeschön von mir an ihn - und durchaus ernstgemeint, denn was ich gut finde, lobe ich auch sehr gern ehrlich. Aber natürlich mußte ich ihn schon auch darauf hinweisen, daß er nicht zu weit gehen sollte, und die bereits gemachten Beiträge mit all der Mühe dahinter hier einfach löschen kann und durch die von der "offiziellen" Wiki ersetzen, um hier eine Kopie der offiziellen Wiki einzurichten... Sicher wird es ihm nicht geschmeckt haben, daß ich ihm drohte, ihn zu blocken, falls er weiter die Arbeit anderer Wikia-User eiskalt rücksichtslos löschen würde. Verständlich, daß er nicht möchte, daß man solche harten Worte auf seiner User-Diskussions-Seite lesen kann - ganz besonders, weil er sich in dieser Zeit mit einem jungen Wikia-Mitarbeiter in Kontakt gesetzt hat, damit dieser mich überreden möge, daß ich dem Amerikaner für die HKO-Wikia hier Admin-Rechte geben soll. '''Abgesehen davon, daß der Wikia-Mitarbeiter den Amerikaner auch noch für einMädchen hielt und wohl darum geneigter war, freundlich zu "helfen" :D Bei unseren letzten Diskussionen hatte der Amerikaner letztens obendrein sogar erwähnt, daß er die offizielle HKO-Wiki nicht so gut fände und diese HKO-Wikia hier stark überarbeiten wolle (auch Layout-mäßig). Im Original: "Let's face it, the official wiki sucks. I stopped working on it since I had no interest in it, plus I get annoyed having to direct people away from this wikia to it." (Steht noch in den Diskussionen auf meiner User-Talk-Seite.) Im HKO-Forum schrieb der Amerikaner inzwischen am 22. Juli 2012, daß er DOCH noch aktuell (als einziger) für die offizielle HKO-Wiki arbeiten würde. (Original: "It just me for the time being, everyone else is busy. I'll see about updating that info.".) Der neueste Streich ist aber wie gesagt des Amerikaners Signatur im offiziellen HKO-Forum, die ich neuerdings lesen durfte: * Need help with HKO? Go to HKO WIKI for current up to date info or contact me. * For outdated and beta info, go to HKO WIKIA. - '''Will not be updated, do not add new content to it. Ja, da hat man eine Freude, wenn man solche Sprüche lesen muß! :D Deswegen habe ich meine Antwort auf das Kommentar zu meinem Blog-Eintrag "Bangen, Sorgen, und dann doch ein neuer Admin/Bürokrat!" jetzt ein wenig abgeändert; und zwar noch etwas gröber, aber ehrlicher. Ich habe mich möglicherweise noch viel zu sehr zurückgehalten, nachdem dort mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit der Amerikaner selbst ablehnend kommentiert hatte (denn wer sonst würde sich von all den Blog-Inhalten NUR für das "Argumentieren" zwischen ihm und mir interessieren, als eben genau der Mann, der knapp davor auch meine Diskussionsbeiträge von seinem User-Talk löschte?). Der neue Text besagt auf Englisch (ich übersetze ihn für den Blog auf Deutsch, der englische Kommentar ist ja hier im Blog nachlesbar): "Ich stimme dir zu - es ist nicht nett von mir. Allerdings behandeln diese Blog-Einträge zum größten Teil, was ohnehin bereits in der HKO-Wikia in Englisch öffentlich gemacht wurde. Warum sollte irgendjemand anderer als nur dieser Mann selbst Interesse an meiner Abhandlung über unsere Argumente haben? Unsere Dialoge machen nur einen kleinen Teil der verschiedenen Themen in diesem Blog aus. Und warum sollte ich übermäßig supernett bis zum Punkt der Demütigkeit spezifisch für diesen einen Mann sein wollen, der niemals Dinge mir gegenüber höflich formuliert hat und sogar hinter meinem Rücken versucht hat, die Wikia-Mitarbeiter zu überreden, meinen Admin-Status abzuerkennen, ohne einen Grund (außer, damit er als nächstes Admin wird)? Bitte bedenkt, daß es ziemlich harte Arbeit für mich ist, in Englisch zu schreiben, da ich es nur in der Schule gelernt habe. Es gibt mehr als genügend kostenlose Übersetzungsprogramme/-Applikationen überall am Netzzu finden. Warum sollte ich die einzige sein, die diese immer benutzen muß? :p Nur weil ich eine Frau bin, verpflichtet mich das nicht, alle Mühen auf mich zu nehmen, die Interessen aller anderen Menschen vor meine eigenen zu setzen, und es heißt auch nicht, daß ich leicht herumzuschubsen wäre. Anmerkung: bitte nehmt zur Kenntnis, daß ich mich an die Wikia-Regeln und Netiquette gehalten habe, mich ehrlich an die Fakten gehalten habe, niemanden beschimpft habe, und daß ich nicht einmal den Nick-Namen des besagten Mannes im Blog erwähnte, über den ich mich "beschwere". Category:Blog posts